Ashes
by FreeMoment
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE...
1. A Fairytale Twist

Ashes

Chapter 1: Fairytale Twist

**_This Cinderella winx story is different than the real Cinderella but hey, it's humor too ya know. And I know that the Winx Characters may not match for the Cinderella characters but again, it's humor. So don't nag me about that. And no need for ideas or suggestions. Already got it all planned out. Now, this is like a play for the winx girls ok? But a story for us! ENJOY!_**

**_

* * *

_**  
Bloom: Look! A poster!

Flora: It says: "_Ashes_, a new play coming soon near you. Holding tryouts for characters at Realm Wide Studios." Oh! It sounds like fun, maybe we should tryout.

Musa: Ahhh, no thanks. I'll sit this one out.

Tecna: Me too.

Layla: Aw, come on guys. I bet it will be fun.

Musa sighs.

Musa: Ok but I'm not trying out for anything big.

Bloom: How about you Tecna?

Tecna: Fine but I'm like Musa. Nothing big.

Bloom: Stella?

Stella: Count me in! This could be my moment!

Layla: Hey. I got an idea.

Tecna: What?

Layla: Why don't we convince the boys to tryout too?

Bloom laughs.

Bloom: well we could try.

* * *

Riven: Man, I can't believe the girls talked us into doing this. 

Sky: Hey, come on. I bet it won't be that bad.

Brandon: Yeah, it could be fun.

Riven: Well we'll see.

* * *

Bloom: Hey everybody look! Our positions are posted! 

Sky: Let's see…I got…The Prince!

Tecna: Musa and I are the narrators!

Musa: Awesome! Just the part Tecna and me wanted. Not too big, but still pretty important for the play.

Flora: Wow. I have the Stepmother.

Stella: Layla and me are the Stepsisters!

Brandon: I'm playing as…The Duke.

Riven: Ok let's see…I am…The King?

Sky: Good call bro.

Riven: Oh you think so?

Musa: Hey you never know. It could be-

Riven: Fun. I know, I got that.

Layla: Hey Bloom, how did you get?

Bloom: Let me see…I have…Ashes!

Stella: Wow Bloom! I can so totally see you as Ashes!

Bloom: I know, I'm so excited!

Tecna: Timmy, who did you get?

Timmy: Uhhh, nobody. I didn't want to tryout for a character so instead I signed up to make the props and back rounds and stuff.

Tecna: Oh, well, that's fine too Timmy.

Flora: And how about you Helia?

Helia: I'm playing the father of Ashes.

Stella: Great! Now lets go to rehearsal!

* * *

Layla: Wow, we really kicked butt on the rehersal. 

Bloom: Yeah, I can't wait until the live performance.

Flora: When is it again?

Tecna: A month from now.

Sky: Hey…where's Timmy?

Musa: He's still back at Realm Wide Studios working on the props and back rounds.

Stella: I can't believe that you are making the costumes Bloom!

Bloom: I'm not making them exactly. Just modifying.

Layla: Well, either way, they could use your touch.

* * *

(A month from now.) 

Director: Ok places people! Get into your positions. The lights go on….now!

**To be continued…**

**_Ha ha ha right? It was kinda funny right? Well, either way R & R! Oh. And before I for get. Musa's narrating will be in italics and Tecna's in bold. C'ya!_**

_**FreeMoment♪**_


	2. How Ashes Came to Be

Ashes

Chapter 2: How Ashes Came to Be

Tecna and Musa came out from behind the curtains. The lights go out and a spotlight is on both of them. Musa starts to speak.

"Hello people of Magix! Good evening and welcome to the live play of_ Ashes_! My name is Musa and this is Tecna."

Now it was Tecna's turn to talk.

"Musa and I will be your narrators for this play."

Both Musa and Tecna were talking into their mics.

"And without further ado, we give you, _Ashes_."

Tecna and Musa positioned them selves on each side of the stage and the spotlights disappeared and the lights brightened just a little. Then, the curtains went up and the play began.

_Once upon a time there was a young lady named Alice. She was a lovely lady with long red hair she ties up in a low ponytail. Her eyes were as blue as the deep sky. She was not only lovely but kind and gentle as well. One day when she was in a flower filled meadow, she met a man. His hair was long and tied in a very low ponytail. His hair and eye color was a shade of dark blue. His name was Helia. Once they met they fell straight in love._

_Then one day, Helia asked Alice's hand in marriage. And she said yes! They were married and lived happily together. Until…Alice gave birth. It was a girl with hair like fire and eyes the color of the deep blue sky. Her skin tone she received from her father. It was the happiest moment for Helia and Alice. Until Alice died from giving birth, leaving Helia to take care of their baby girl. Helia named her Bloom because Alice loved the blooming moonflowers. _

**Helia took care of Bloom and raised her to be as kind and gentle as her mother. He gave her everything her heart desired. But he still felt as though she needed a mothers touch. So, he married again. Bloom was 3 at the time. The woman he married was by the name of Flora, with long brown hair piled on top of her hair, and emerald eyes with a certain gleam in them. She had three daughters two years older than Bloom. Stella, a blond girl with golden eyes with the same gleam as her mother. And Layla, a dark brown haired girl with teal eyes with the same gleam in them as her mother and sister.**

**They were happy enough together. Everything was fine with Bloom. Her stepmother was kind enough to her and her stepsisters were a _little_ less.**

**Unknown to Flora, Stella, and Layla, Helia and Bloom always snuck out to the garden on every full moon. There, Helia would teach his daughter how to do the things her mother did. Sing, dance, and garden. She was light on her feet as her mother was, her voice was smooth and beautiful as her mother's was, and her flowers and vegetables were pretty and delicious. Helia was very proud of his daughter Bloom.**

**But then, Helia grew very ill. One day, he joined Alice. She was 5 then.**

**That's when Flora's true nature appeared. Jealous of Bloom's beauty being greater than her own daughters. She put Bloom straight to work and took away her fine clothes, her room, and all possessions. Instead they gave her a old and worn dress which ****was the color white but after the years of being not washed or worn in years and laying in the dust, it was now a very light shade of gray. And they gave her a small room in the attic. And all they gave her for possessions was a broom and a rag for cleaning. They nicknamed Bloom Ashes because Flora ordered Bloom to clean the ashes off the fireplace so often she got into the habit and her hands and feet were always covered in ashes.**

_One morning, her 18th birthday, Ashes woke, dressed, and did her morning chores. She fed the chickens and fed the horse and dog her father had given her before he passed on. In the middle of her chores…_

_Ding-dong!_

"Open in the name of the King!"

Ashes answered the door.

A little man was there. He handed Ashes an envelope.

"Oh. Thank you." She said to him as he left.

Ashes shut the door and went to her Stepmother.

"Stepmother?" Ashes called as she opened the door to Flora's room.

"Yes yes come in, what do you want?"

"Stepmother, this came in from the king." Ashes said as she held out the envelope.

Stella and Layla just so happened to be in there as well.

"The King?" Stella cried as she reached for the envelope but Layla snatched it out of Ashes's hand.

"Hey, give that back!" Stella said as she went for it again.

"No!" Layla responded.

"I'll read it." Flora said as she slipped it out of Layla's hands.

Flora gasped as she read it.

"What?" Stella asked.

"What does it say?" Layla asked.

"It says that there's going to be a ball,"

"A ball!" Stella and Layla said together.

"In honor of the Prince!"

"The Prince!"

"And it says. By royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Why, that means I can go to!"

"You!" Stella and Layla said together.

"Ha, _you_ at a ball. Imagine that." Stella mocked her.

Layla turned to Stella and curtsied. "Why hello dear Prince would you hold my broom?"

The two laughed.

Ashes stood tall and said,

"I don't see what's funny. And it says, by royal command, every eligible maiden is to attend."

"Hmm," Flora said. "so it does. Well, I suppose you could go, if you finish all your chores."

Ashes face lit up. "Oh I will, thank you Stepmother!"

Flora continued. "And if, you can find something suitable to wear."

"Oh yes. I-I'm sure I can find something."

Flora nodded Ashes's dismissal.

**To be continued…**

**_Well, that's it for now. It's just barely four pages. Well, the next chapter hopefully will come tomorrow._**

**_ And yes. SaSuKe'sGaL is my best friend, if you read the reviews._**

_**Well, c'ya!**_

_**FreeMoment♪**_


	3. Dragon Fire Revealed

Ashes

Chapter 3: Dragon Fire Revealed

_Ashes quickly did the rest of her chores and hurried up to her little room in the attic. She rummaged through an old trunk that was her mothers. To her joy she found a dress her mother used to wear. The dress was knee's length and was red._

"It's not really a ball gown but it will have to do." She said quietly.

_For shoes Ashes found red slippers. For her hair she would slip on the piece of cloth her father used to tuck in the front pocket of his shirt as a bandanna. The cloth was white as snow and soft as a rose petal._

_The ball was tonight and she was about to wash and get dressed when Flora called her._

"Yes?" Ashes asked as she opened the door to her stepmother's room.

"Ashes, I want you to help prepare my daughters for the ball tonight."

"Oh, but I ha-"

"Ashes…"

"Oh very well."

_Layla and Stella had ordered Ashes to go out and buy them two dresses. One for each of them. They gave her money with strict orders not to waste it and to hurry._

_When Ashes left Stella and Layla headed to her room. They gasped of both surprise and fury when they laid eyes on her beautiful dress._

"Where did she get that dress?" Stella asked furiously.

"I don't know. But I do know that she's not wearing that to the ball.

Stella looked at her sister. It took a while but she smiled, catching on.

Layla smiled back and grabbed one end of the dress.

"Come on. Get the other end."

Stella took the other end and both sisters pulled in opposite directions.

There was a tearing sound as the cloth gave away and both sisters had one half of what used to be a whole red dress.

"Prefect." Stella said.

"Come on. Let's get ourselves ready until Ashes comes with out gowns." Layla said dropping the half of the dress and skipping out of the room with Stella right behind her.

_Ashes returned a half hour ready with two huge and heavily decorated dresses._

**Layla and Stella ordered Ashes to help them into them. Ashes slipped the dresses on them, tightened them, loosened them until they were right and fussed with their hair and put make up on their faces. After four straight hours. It was almost time for the ball. Wearily, Ashes made her way to her room to quickly prepare herself.**

**Right to when she opened her door she felt like crying. There on the floor, was her mother's dress ripped in two. She took the two pieces to see if she could mend it. She could, thank god she could. But, it would take too much time. And she didn't have time.**

**Right there and then, Layla and Stella entered her little attic room.**

"Oh Ashes. There you are. Are you ready for the ball?" Layla asked her with a smirk.

"Ugh! You're not going to wear that are you?" Stella asked with disgust pointing at her ragged dress she was wearing.

Ashes shook her head.

"No, I was going to wear this, but…I don't know…what happened."

"Oh, that old thing? We decided it was too pretty for you."

"So, we ripped it."

**Ashes started at them with shock.**

**With a smirk, Stella and Layla left.**

**Usually Ashes would be very sad.**

**But she wasn't.**

**She was very mad.**

**She was not mad because she could not go to the ball, but because they had ripped her** **_mother's_ dress.**

**She was so angry she could not contain it.**

**All of a sudden. The hay, which was used as her bed, was turned to ashes.**

**Now Ashes stood in shock.**

'What happened? Did I do that? But how?'

**To be continued…**

_**What did you guys think? Chapter 3 will hopefully be here Monday or Friday. C'ya!**_

_**FreeMoment♪**_


	4. Spells and Enchantments

Ashes

Chapter 4: Spells and Enchantments

**Ashes tried to unleash what came out again.**

**She focused and felt what she felt before. She felt a warmth on her hand.**

**She looked at it and gasped.**

**There was a fireball on her hand!**

**She tried to bring it back into her. She focused harder and it worked!**

**She wondered what this power was.**

'Am I some kind of magical creature? If so, then maybe I can…'

**Quickly, she went back to her mother's trunk and started to look frantically through it. She found what she was looking for and she pulled out an old, thick book. Oh how well she remembered that day…**

**

* * *

**_ "You see Bloom?" Helia smiled at her 4 year old daughter, and holding a thick book. _

_"What is it?"_

"_It's a book of spells. It belonged to your mother. She truly believed in fairies. She used to read it every night."_

"_Ohhhh…"_

_

* * *

_

**And now, she held that very same book. She flipped to a page.**

"Well, it's worth a try."

**She recited the spell.**

_**Magic within me, **_

_**Magic within me,**_

_**Come and help me unleash my power,**_

_**Help me climb this tall tower.**_

_**I need a gown for the ball tonight.**_

_A bright flash of light, and Ashes was in a blue evening gown. There was a small trail in the back so it flowed when she walked, and settled on the floor gently when she stopped. A white sash was tied around her waist. She had pale blue gloves on and white slippers. Her hair was left down. She tied it with her father's cloth and put on a pearl necklace that had belonged to her mother._

_Ashes was about to hurry and catch her stepsisters and her stepmother before they left but she then heard the gallop of a horse and the sound of a carriage. She decided to use her magic once more._

_**Magic within me, **_

_**Magic within me,**_

_**Come and help me unleash my power,**_

_**Help me climb this tall tower.**_

_**I need a carriage to take me to the ball tonight.**_

_She heard a horse outside. She looked out her window. Outside, were four beautiful white horses with mid-night black manes._

_The carriage was white and inside was red and white. The wheels were gold. The whole thing sparkled in the night._

_Ashes ran down to the back door in the kitchen._

_Her hand was on the doorknob when something caught her eye._

**It was a note on the dinning room table.**

**She picked up the note.**

_**Ashes-**_

_**So sorry you could not attend the ball with us. My daughters told me you were ill. But, anyway, I would like you to scrub the cellar before we get back. It's so filthy in there.**_

_**Flora-**_

**Ashes crumpled the note in her hand and she felt so mad. She accidentally burned it.**

**She just shrugged and threw the remains away.**

**She went out the back door, into the carriage, and was gone in a flash.**

**To Be Continued…**

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter in. I don't know when I can get the next chapter in.**_

_** FreeMoment♪  
**_


	5. Magic in the Air

Ashes

Chapter 5: Magic in the Air

_Ashes rode in the carriage and they were soon near the palace entrance. Ashes climbed out of the carriage and the carriage rode away, but still nearby. Ashes was barely through the entrance when she stopped dead in her tracks. _'What if my stepfamily sees me? Even though I am dressed so elegantly, I'm sure that they'd recognize me.' Ashes _decided that she was going to do her newly found magic once more. She quickly went to the back of the palace and recited the words to the spell._

_**Magic within me,**_

_**Magic within me,**_

_**Come and help me unleash my power,**_

_**Help me climb this tall tower.**_

_**I need a way to disguise my face for the ball tonight.**_

_And in a flash of light, there was a crystal blue, swan-like mask in Ashes's hands. The mask covered her forehead, and halfway down her cheek, and curved to reveal her nose._

'This will do great,' Ashes thought as she put it on.

**Ashes went back to the front of the palace and****went through the entrance. She soon came to line of young women and young men. She went in line not sure of what it was for. As she got closer she saw that the line was for announcing people. There was a formally dressed man with a staff, and he was standing on the very first step of at least twenty steps. Soon after Ashes saw that, she was in the front of the line.**

"How shall we announce you ma'am?" the formally dressed man said.

"Um…"

**Ashes hadn't thought about that.**

"Ma'am?"

"Um, I'm…"

**Then, Ashes remembered the fairy tale her father had told her about. **

"Cinderella."

The man nodded and called, "Cinderella."

_Ashes stepped down all twenty steps and almost instantly, someone asked her to dance. She accepted and they danced for the remainder of the song. When they song finished he went on to another young lady, only to bring another man, asking her to dance. Ashes wondered why many men danced with her. Then she realized and silently laughed. The men found her attractive, obviously. After the song ended, and the young man she was currently dancing with left her for another partner._

_Ashes walked to a seat and sat down on it. She then became alert for her stepfamily. She let her eyes look for them. She found her stepsister Layla, sitting down, drinking punch far away from where Ashes was sitting. She found her other stepsister Stella, dancing with a man who appeared to be a duke. She found her stepmother among some people, doing nothing really but walk around. But Ashes gasped when she saw her stepmother come directly her way. Even with the mask, if she came too close the mask might not matter. She stood from her seat and ran outside to the gardens._

**Ashes ran into the garden and slowed her run into a fast pace, and slowed that fast pace into a walk. She sat down on a garden bench and gazed at the night sky. It was well past 10:00, judging from the night's darkness. The music could still be heard from out here.**

**A hand that touched her shoulder made her jump.**

"Sorry," A voice said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

**Ashes look up to see the face of young man. He had blond hair that brushed his shoulders, and blue eyes, and a smile on his face. He was dressed in gold and white. And on top of his head, was a small silver crown. **

Seeing that, Ashes jumped off the bench and curtsied saying, "Not at all, your Highness."

The prince smiled and sat down, beckoning for Ashes to sit next to him. Ashes obeyed.

"What's your name miss?" The prince asked.

"…Cinderella, Majesty."

The prince laughed. "Come now, your real name. And please don't bother with the 'Majesty' thing."

Ashes nodded and hesitated. 'Should I tell him my real name?'

"It's Ashes."

The prince looked at her with a puzzled expression. He looked into her sky-blue eyes and saw she wasn't lying. He nodded.

"I am Prince Sky, but please, just call me Sky."

Ashes smiled up at Sky and nodded.

**Soon, Ashes, and Sky started in to an awkward conversation. They asked questions like, "Why did you come to the ball?" and "Why were you out in the garden and not dancing inside?" and also, "Why do you wish to call you, 'Sky?'" The questions were given answers like, "Because it really seemed like fun." and "Um…I…I danced with so many men, I got tired." and also, "Because I want to see what it would be like to have a normal life." The conversation started to get much more comfortable for the both of them. So they started to ask of each other's childhoods.**

"You're father really did call you that?" Asked an amused Ashes.

"Yes," Laughed Sky. "And you? What did your father call you?"

"…Bloom."

"Bloom?"

"Yeah…"

"That's a nice nickname."

Ashes smiled. "Thanks…"

After a while Sky stood and held out his hand toward Ashes.

"Well Lady Ashes, would you honor me with a dance?"

Ashes smiled and said, "I think I would," She took his hand and stood.

And Ashes and Sky danced right there. Out in the moonlight. Soon the song ended. But that didn't stop them. They danced song after song, enjoying every single sweet moment.

_Soon after their fifth dance, Ashes felt tired, and asked to sit. Sky led her to the bench again and they both sat down. There was a full moon out and that just made the night even better for Ashes. She loved the full moons because that was when she and her father always used to sneak out into the garden._

_Ashes felt Sky slightly inch toward her._

Ashes looked up at him and smiled, which encouraged him to come closer.

_They both slowly leaned in. Their lips brushed each other's slightly when Ashes heard the sound of a clock striking an hour. She pulled away._

"What's wrong?" Sky asked her.

Ashes smiled. "Nothing,"

_They were about to lean in again when Ashes noticed one of her gloves disappeared._

_Ashes gasped and pulled away again. As she did that, another glove disappeared._

'What's going on?' Ashes thought. 'What's happening?'

**A thought in her head made Ashes turn to where the clock tower was. It read midnight.**

'That's why,' Ashes thought. 'Because when I cast the spell, I used the word, 'tonight'. And tonight's over.'

**Quickly, Ashes stood and ran as fast as she could. She could hear Sky call out to her, saying to wait, and "where are you going?" But Ashes ran. Ashes ran with a heavy heart. She was at the twenty steps she had to go down when she came, when she heard Sky's voice again. She had thoughts about staying when she saw her stepfamily head her way. She turned and ran up the twenty stairs. **

**But the formally dressed man stopped her by saying, **"Ma'am, the ball is not over yet, we still have dinner…" **Ashes saw one of her slippers disappear. She ran past him. As she was at the entrance she felt her other slipper and mask disappear. She had to hurry. She heard Sky's voice near, but she had to ignore it and just ran faster. At the bottom of the palace steps she felt her dress begin to fade away. She could see her carriage a few yards away. Thank goodness it was still there. As fast as she could she ran to it and climbed inside. She was gone in a flash, leaving the prince, and possibly her whole life, behind.**

_A few blocks away from Ashes house, her felt her dress fade completely and the carriage started to wobble. After a few moments, the carriage, and horses were gone and Ashes laid a few feet away dressed in her rags. But her father's cloth, and mother's necklace was still on her. Ashes stood and quickly walked the rest of the way to her house. When she was inside she took off her mother's necklace and her father's cloth and put them back in the trunk in her room. Then she headed to the cellar so she could clean it before her stepfamily came. About a half hour had passed when Ashes had finished with the cellar. She was debating on whether she should stay awake to greet her stepfamily or not when she heard the turn of a key and her stepfamily came through the front door._

_Ashes had to hurry to them and greet them_

"How was the ball?" She asked.

"It was okay," Stella said.

"We didn't even get a glance at the prince though," Layla said.

"Don't worry girls, there will be other balls." Flora told them. To Ashes she sharply said, "Did you clean the cellar like I asked you to?"

Ashes nodded.

With that, Flora climbed the stairs, and up to her room. Stella and Layla went up to their own rooms as well.

Ashes sighed and went to her room in the attic.

**To Be Continued…**

**_Well, 6 pages. Ok, now, I was planning this for the 5th chapter. Remember in chapter 1 I said that it was a play for them, story for us? Well, here's the backstage look. :D_**

**--- **

Bloom: This is fun. Isn't it girls?

Stella: Mm hm, it's really fun.

Layla: Yeah, who knew acting could be this fun.

Musa: Yeah, this narrating is really cool.

Tecna: Yes it's loads of fun.

Bloom: Don't you think so guys?

Sky: Yup… looks at the next kissing scene between Ashes and the Prince over in the script((hehehe))

Riven: Yeah well, I haven't come in yet.

Timmy: Well, you will soon Riven.

Helia: I really liked playing Ashes father. Too bad I didn't get to play him longer than an hour.

Brandon: I haven't come in either. But…looks at the script I'm going to soon.

Bloom: It's time to get back out there now, come on guys!

* * *

**_That's it, hope you enjoyed it! I kinda brought the humor in there. :D_**

**_FreeMoment♪_**


End file.
